Traición
by Omega Lucy
Summary: En la vida hay que tomar decisiones muy dolorosas. :Viñeta:


Recibir aquella orden fue algo similar a esa frase de _una estaca al corazón._ No entendía porque y tampoco quería hacerlo en realidad, quería que aquello no fuese más que una pesadilla o que sus superiores se retractaran antes de que el avión aterrizara en suelo nipón, pero eso no pasó, despertó de su sueño y todo seguía igual, la orden era real y seguía en pie.

 _Las naciones no deben enamorarse, son muchos los porqué pero creo que Italia del sur puede explicártelo bien, América._

Las palabras de Inglaterra resonaron en su cabeza cuando bajó del avión, aquello solo hizo que el pecho le doliera aún más ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? Tal vez ahora no le importaría en lo absoluto lo que tenía que hacer, viviría con eso sin sentirse miserable, estaría cerca de ser aún más poderoso que cualquiera, incluso Rusia le temería, o solamente todos le declararían como enemigo internacional. Era consciente del odio de muchos y aunque le era fácil ignorarlo, sabía de los riesgos que implicaba seguir con aquello, Iván y Arthur no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, mucho menos Ludwig, Feliciano, Heracles ni Sadiq, muchas naciones estarían en su contra y tratarían de destruirle.

 _Italia y Sacro Imperio Romano se querían mucho, pero ya tú sabes lo que sucedió con Sacro ¿no?_

Esta vez fue la voz de Francia la que retumbó en sus oídos, era un poco irónico que fuese Francis quien le dijera eso cuando básicamente era su culpa la muerte de aquella nación. Suspiró un poco, era raro estar tan serio, nadie se creería que ese era el fastidioso de Estados Unidos, tan enérgico y alegre bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pero esa no era cualquier circunstancia, y ahora, estando frente a la casa de Japón se sentía como un humano cualquiera, temeroso, nervioso, tan asustado que podría vomitar o incluso sufrir un ataque en plena entrada.

—¿América-san? Mis superiores no me informaron que vendría—y ahí estaba, recordándole que era un ser terrible, que había roto las reglas, que estaba por romper muchas más.

—Quería darte una sorpresa—forzó una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. El asiático se le quedó viendo confundido, claro que no podía esperarse más del norteamericano, realmente no debería de sorprenderle que hiciera esa clase de cosas.

Kiku le invitó a pasar adelante haciéndose a un lado de la puerta, una vez el rubio estuvo dentro iba a ofrecerle algo de beber, sabía que él prefería el café y que le gustaban los "dulces redondos" como solía llamar a los dangos, pero no fue capaz de decir algo cuando Alfred ya le estaba abrazando con fuerza contra sí y había presionado sus labios contra los del japonés. Por unos segundos el azabache llegó a corresponderle pero al poco tiempo se separó

—A-América-san no haga eso, alguien podría...

—No me digas así, _please_ …—murmuró volviendo a abrazarle contra sí, no quería ser un país, por primera vez no quería ser más sino ser menos, ser algo insignificante cuyas acciones no repercutían en todos los demás.

—Alfred, ¿está bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo? —Japón no era tonto, sabía que algo le pasaba al americano y le preocupaba, aunque su preocupación solo incrementó al sentirle sollozar—¿Alfred?

— _I'm sorry Kiku, I'm sorry…_ —el japonés quería separarse para verle, necesitaba saber que ocurría pero haciendo uso de su fuerza extraordinaria, Alfred le sujetó fuerte de la espalda con su diestra para evitar que se distanciara mientras llevaba su izquierda al bolsillo de su chaqueta—. _I love you_ , Kiku.

Japón no fue capaz de reaccionar bien a aquellas palabras pues el filo atravesando su estómago le desconcertó por completo. Aun así Estados Unidos no aflojó su agarre e incluso hizo que el arma llegara más profundo en el cuerpo del contrario, el azabache escupió algo de sangre llegando a manchar con esta la chaqueta de aviador del rubio.

—¿Por qué…?—preguntó intentando apartarlo, aunque el dolor en su pecho era aún más fuerte que el que sentía en su abdomen.

—Fue una orden…

—Me mentiste, solo me has estado usando…

—No, yo no quería…

—Me traicionaste…

Esas palabras dolían, dolían mucho, porque si lo había traicionado, había traicionado su confianza, su amistad, su amor. Le había tomado mucho conseguir esas cosas y ahora en un solo momento las perdía para siempre, lo perdía todo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo aun sujetando al japonés que cada vez le costaba más respirar y solo seguía tosiendo más sangre, no podía ver bien debido a que sus lentes se habían empañado con las lágrimas. Ellos eran países, si debían desaparecer debía ser en batallas, no de una manera tan ruin y traicionera.

…

El país del sol naciente se había debilitado mucho con la muerte de su representación física, para el ejército americano había sido muy fácil hacerse del país en poco tiempo. Las demás naciones no tuvieron mayor tiempo para evitarlo pero no por ello no estaban en contra del país americano, claro que a este no le importaba, tal vez ni Grecia ni los que fueron del eje estarían tan devastados con la desaparición de Kiku como lo estaba y él y esperaba que cualquiera de ellos lograra destruirle pronto porque si no era así aquel dolor lo haría más lenta y dolorosamente.

FIN

Hallo, no sé de donde salió esto pero así son mis ideas xD En Hetalia una de mis OTP (o parejas favoritas ya que yo shippeo casi todo) es el Ameripan/Arukiku o como quieran decirle, y pues ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrar mi amor que haciéndolos sufrir? Ok es inevitable ya haré algo más alegre después con sus versiones gatos o algo. Tal vez esto no tenga sentido pero mis historias nunca lo tienen, los comentarios son gratis bye :D (¿?)


End file.
